


Buenos días loverboy!

by STsuki



Series: Better mundane world... right? [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Crossover Dc/Marvel, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne quiere sorprender a su amante. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenos días loverboy!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en este [video](https://www.facebook.com/publimetromx/videos/10154220082755126/%0A/) que es francamente hilarante, parece romántico pero las expresiones de la chica son de terror puro, me dio risa y luego pensé que sería muy gracioso imaginar al superbat en esa situación, luego vi muchos headcanons interesantes en tumblr y bueno tengo varias historias en mente que como que se han concretado en este universo así que voy a escribir :D
> 
> Superbat AU normal life. Crossover DC/Marvel

Tony se deslizó entre sus mantas cálidas y confortables. Steve le dio un beso en la frente y luego se levantó al baño. Tony se acurrucó en el espacio caliente que había dejado y suspiro a gusto. Steve tenía una rutina agradable, y mantener las luces apagadas mientras se preparaba para su carrera era prioridad aun si lo único molesto era que a veces usaba un tenis distinto en cada pie. Ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar cuando Tony apenas iba a dormir.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes revisó rápidamente su teléfono para comprobar el clima y las noticias. Y luego vio la notificación de una nueva publicación en el instagram de Bruce Wayne.

Se enjuago la pasta dental y salió a la alcoba en medio de risitas torpes.

—Uhn… ¿Qué pasa Steve?

—No es nada, lo siento Tony, vuelve a dormir.

—Cuentameeee...

Steve rodó los ojos y pinchó su hombro moviéndolo con fuerza hacia un lado, luego puso el teléfono en su cara. Tony se incorporó y se restregó los ojos concentrándose en la pantalla del celular. Una “O” se formó en sus labios y luego sonrió.

—Ahora vuelve a dormir.

—Dormir es para los débiles —respondió mientras se arrastraba por la tableta en su cómoda y Steve continuaba en busca de sus pantalones deportivos.

—Lo tiene mal por el granjero.

—Tony.

—¡Es un chico de Kansas!

—No es agradable.

—Duh~ yo no soy agradable. Ni siquiera Brucie es agradable. En realidad somos unos asnos.

Una risa escapó de Tony con fuerza y se retorció mientras tipeaba un montón de risas locas y hackeaba instagram, todos los que entrarán al perfil de Bruce Wayne iban a escuchar “Love is strange” del soundtrack de Dirty Dancing, hasta que Lucius pudiera quitarlo.

Steve le arrebató la tableta y lo empujó de nuevo entre las mantas por el pecho, leyendo lo que había hecho reír a Tony.

—Jesús. Hernán es un asno no sé como Kirk se pone al día con él. Y cállate Tony era retórica, además tu y Bruce son muy agradables, si fingieran menos que no lo son sería todo más fácil para todos. En fin voy a correr, duerme, Jarvis nos espera para el almuerzo y no olvides la cena con Pepper.

—Me encanta que seas tan mandón. Sólo una cosa, ¿Seguro que está bien contratar a S.T.R.I.K.E?

Steve río con ternura por el balbuceó adormilado de Tony y negó suavemente, retirándose en silencio para ir a correr. No estaba seguro, pero era necesario y ambos lo sabían, un pinchazo de celos lo invadió al pensar que Bruce y Clark no tenían ese problema.

***

La mañana en Metrópolis era fría y estaba cubierta de un aire melancólico inusual. Estaba acostumbrado a asociar ese ambiente en especial con la ciudad de enfrente y una persona en específico. Por lo que en realidad sonrió un poco de manera cursi. Sintiéndose ya de un increíble buen humor. Era el único al parecer porque el resto de Metrópolis parecía odiar la frialdad, los ventarrones y la humedad como un inminente presagio de lluvia.

Salir temprano de casa fue una buena idea, podría llegar a pie y a tiempo para adelantar algo del trabajo pendiente que Lois y Perry le habían asignado hacia unos días e incluso ir a con sus informantes al muelle. Cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrar a los responsables del accidente en los laboratorios Cadmus.   Entre la obvia negligencia y las irregularidades en la investigación era un trabajo interno. Se detuvo esperando que el semáforo cambiará y un atisbo a un auto llamo su atención, parecía familiar.

Volvió a sonreír, deslizando las manos entre su viejo y cómodo abrigo, tal vez podría hacer una llamada antes de pasar todo el día haciendo el trabajo de un detective privado por su sueldo de periodista.

La lluvia al fin decidió empezar a caer y se encogió en sí mismo al levantar el cuello del abrigo. Se aseguró de mantener  la vista hacia el piso o terminaría con los lentes empañados y luego podría tropezar. Ya le había pasado y era innecesariamente humillante.

Por ello se perdió la silueta familiar, el auto costoso y la gente mirando a un deslumbrante multimillonario con un café de starbucks entre manos pendiente de su desgarbado y torpe novio trabajador.

—¿No es adorable Alfred?

—Sí que lo es, aunque no estoy seguro de que el señor Kent se sienta cómodo al respecto.

—Lo sé, eso es aún más adorable. ¡Hey guapo! ¿¡Me extrañaste!?

Clark levantó los ojos y parpadeó incrédulo mientras una lenta sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios y el color empezaba a pintar de forma tenue sus mejillas.

Bruce Wayne salió del cobijo del paraguas y se adelantó emocionado con su café con leche lleno de azúcar y crema batida para su adorable novio. Siendo entusiasta y maravilloso.

—B-Bruce deja de decir eso. Es no- Dios. ¿Es para mí?

—Todo tuyo, lo mejor para el mejor.

Clark volvió a sonrojarse y tomo el envase de las manos de Wayne. Era inusual, por decir lo menos. Pero a esas alturas no sabía porque se sorprendía. Bruce era impredecible, la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como un idiota, luego parecía un anciano melancólico y zombi con los peores ciclos circadianos que conocía en una persona y un peculiar sentido de justicia y luego era una mezcla de ambos. Siempre que se sentía de ese especial humor sorprendía a Clark, de una u  otra forma con su teléfono a cuestas por supuesto. Su adorable cara de sorpresa iba a terminar en instagram. Todo el mundo debería ver su hermosa expresión de desconcierto.

Bruce deslizó el café en su mano izquierda y luego persiguió a la derecha hasta el interior del abrigo de Clark semi abrazándolo con pereza y dulzura. Dejó un beso suave en su boca y sonrió con todos los dientes.

—Ten un excelente día en el trabajo.

Clark parpadeó y abrió la boca y luego se sonrojo y beso la mejilla de Bruce incrédulo.

—No tenias, tu… solo venir hasta aquí por esto y tan temprano.

Bruce desestimó el gesto con una sonrisa y un firme movimiento de manos.

—Ha valido absolutamente la pena, ¿Aún en pie los planes de mañana?

—Dios sí.

—Excelente Clarky ahora ve al trabajo anda, anda. Nos vemos vas tarde.

Alfred le dio un saludo y una sonrisa agradable mientras sostenía la puerta para que Bruce se deslizara al auto rumbo a donde sea que tuviera que ir ahora.

Tardíamente Clark se dio cuenta de sus compañeros de trabajo: la sonrisa predatoria de Cat Grant y la ceja arqueada de Lois desde la recepción del edificio. Gimió mortificado mientras bebía su café y fingía que no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque Jimmy seguía tomándole fotos como un loco. El internet iba a explotar y dios no lo quiera, seguro habría una columna entera en sociales hablando de él y bruce al respecto.

***

_hernángreal: Suave loverboy~ o debo llamarte ¿Edward Cullen? Exijo un trió o robare a tu amante. Merece algo mejor que un posesivo y frígido maniático._

_tonystark: OMG loverboy!! jajaja, tío voy a joder con instagram de nuevo ajajajajjajaj frígido ajajajajajajaja_

_hernángreal: Me encantara hacerle cosas sucias, sucias, y a @kirkvamp no le importara mirar o participar._

_steverogers: @tonystark  @hernangreal Ustedes dos son idiotas. @bruciebear @clarkkent Se ven muy felices y me alegro por ustedes tengan un día excelente :3_

_kirkvamp: Sería interesante…_

 

Hernán rio de manera escandalosa y luego volvió al set de filmación. Seguro que en una hora internet se rompería. Era tan entretenido joder así con Brucie y Clark. Tony parecía disfrutar el bullying sin importar quien lo iniciaba. Y Kirk era francamente demasiado comprensivo para su salud mental. Por eso lo amaba tanto.

—¡El traje, Hernán ¡El traje!

—Lo sé, lo sé, malditas mallas. ¿Por qué los superhéroes tienen que usar estas cosas tan horrendas?

Ni siquiera podía dar una patada en ellas.

—Solo debes verte cool y ya.

—Jodidos superhéroes maricas.

—Y por eso serás malo en la secuela, así que da lo mejor de ti ¿Vale?

—Bien, bien José. Revisa lo que responde Wayne ¿ok?

Su asistente le dio el dedo medio y negó pensando como rayos es que él tenía esa clase de amigos. Tendría menos dolores de cabeza.

Las explosiones empezaron y sonrió al ver al tal Clark sonreír como si Bruce Wayne fuera lo único en el mundo. Casi valía la pena la contención mediática que debía hacer ahora, casi.

**Author's Note:**

> hola! pues gracias por leer! Esta historia es una viñeta fluff como introducción a todo el universo, soy relativamente nueva en DC y he tenido un jodido atracón de superbat desde hace como un mes que vi la pelí, ya me encantaba el superbat pero ahora como que no lo puedo sacar de mi sistema, más tomando en cuenta lo hermoso que es Bat y Supes en el Universo Gods & Monsters. Así que tenía varias historias sin un especial hilo conductor, muchos headcanons hermosos haciendo crossover con el Stony y esto surgió. Así que ojala les guste :D


End file.
